classicrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Will Tear Us Apart
"Love Will Tear Us Apart" is a song by the British post-punk band Joy Division. It was written in August 1979, and debuted when the band supportedBuzzcocks on their UK tour in September and October 1979. It is one of the few songs in which singer Ian Curtis played guitar (albeit somewhat minimally.) The lyrics ostensibly reflect the problems in Ian Curtis's marriage to Deborah Curtis, as well as his general frame of mind in the time leading up to his suicide in May 1980.4 The title is an ironic reference to "Love Will Keep Us Together". Deborah Curtis had the phrase "Love Will Tear Us Apart" inscribed on Ian Curtis's memorial stone.5 The song was first released in June 19806 and became the band's first chart hit, reaching number 13 in the UK Singles Chart.7 Later that summer, "Love Will Tear Us Apart" peaked at number 42 on the American disco/dance charts.8 It also reached number 1 in New Zealand in June 1981.9 The band postponed their US tour after Ian Curtis's death, performed a few short sets as The No-Names, then finally renamed the group as New Order. "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was re-released in 19836 and reached number 19 on the UK charts7 and re-appeared at number 3 in New Zealand during March 1984.9 In 1985 the 7" single was released in Poland by Tonpress6 in different sleeve under license from Factory and sold over 20,000 copies.10 In November 1988, it made one more Top 40 appearance in New Zealand, peaking at number 39.9 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" appears on the Substance compilation album. It was first recorded for a John Peel session in November 1979, then re-recorded in January 1980 and March 1980. It is the latter version that appears on Substance. The January 1980 version originally appeared as one of the single's B-sides. In 1995, to publicise the release of Permanent, the track was reissued, complete with a new remix by Arthur Baker and a new radio edit, also known as thePermanent Mix.6 On 24 September 2007, the single was again reissued, in its original configuration. This time, it was to publicise the Collector's Edition re-issues of the band's three albums. Although the single was now issued on the Warner label, it retained the classic Factory packaging, including the FAC 23 catalogue number.6 Contents hide *1 Recording 1.1 Pennine and Strawberry studio versions 1.2 Music video 2 Popularity 3 Track listing 3.1 Original release 3.2 1995 re-release 3.3 2007 re-release 4 Chart performance 5 Cover versions 5.1 Charts 5.1.1 Chuzpe version 5.1.2 Paul Young version 5.1.3 Honeyroot version 5.2 Swans version 5.2.1 EP track listing 5.2.2 Musicians 6 Rock Band Music Gaming Platform 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Recordingedit Pennine and Strawberry studio versionsedit The song was originally recorded at Pennine Studios, Oldham, on 8 January 1980 along with the B side, "These Days". This version, similar to the version the band played live, was disliked by Ian Curtis and Martin Hannett, so the band reconvened at Strawberry Studios, Stockport in March to re-record it.11 Whilst Curtis played guitar on the song live — the band taught him D Major specially — the guitar on the recording was a 12 string Eko guitar played by Sumner.12 "Ian didn't really want to play guitar, but for some reason we wanted him to play it. I can't remember the reason now.... I think Ian used to play only on "Love Will Tear Us Apart"... no I'm wrong, there was another track too. Maybe "Heart And Soul"? I do remember Ian used to play just one chord, which was D. We showed him how to play D and we wrote a song. I wonder if that's why we wrote "Love Will Tear Us Apart", you could drone a D through it. I think he played it live because I was playing keyboards. On the record I played guitar, a twelve string Eko guitar, an Italian guitar that actually sounded pretty good."12 Stephen Morris disliked the re-recorded version; "The version Love Will Tear Us Apart that everyone knows, I actually hate..... Martin Hannett played one of his mind games when we were recording it – it sounds like he was a tyrant, but he wasn't, he was nice. We had this one battle where it was nearly midnight and I said, "Is it all right if I go home, Martin – it's been a long day?" And he said whispers, "OK… you go home." So I went back to the flat. Just got to sleep and the phone rings. "Martin wants you to come back and do the snare drum." At four in the morning! I said, "What's wrong with the snare drum!?" So every time I hear "Love Will Tear Us Apart", I grit my teeth and remember myself shouting down the phone, "YOU BASTARD!" up imaginary phone. I can feel the anger in it even now. It's a great song and it's a great production, but I do get anguished every time I hear it."13 While Joy Division were recording "Love Will Tear Us Apart", U2 were in the studio to see Martin Hannett about producing their first album, Boy. Lead singerBono said of the encounter:14 "Talking to Ian Curtis is... or was a strange experience because he's very warm... he talked, there were like two people inside of him. He talked very light, and he talked very well mannered, and very polite, but when he got behind the microphone he really surged forth, there was another energy, it seemed like he was just two people and you know, Love Will tear Us Apart, it was like when that record was released... it was like as if there were the personalities separate, there they were, torn apart." Bono has since often sung snippets of the song during live performances, often during extended versions of "With or Without You". Music videoedit This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2014) The video was shot by the band themselves as they rehearsed the song. At the start of the video, the door that opens and shuts is carved with the initials of the band members. The video has production errors with colour being 'browned out' at some points. Another production error led to Curtis' vocals not sounding as intended. The song as originally recorded in the video sounds much more like their Peel Session version. Curtis later re-recorded the vocals separately with distinctive hint of melancholy. The oddly-shaped guitar played by Curtis is a Vox Phantom, often mistaken as the Vox Mark III.needed Popularityedit "Love Will Tear Us Apart" has remained popular and was listed by NME as the best single of all time in 2002. In 2004, the song was listed by Rolling Stonemagazine at number 179 in its top 500 songs of all time.15 In May 2007, NME placed it at number 19 in its list of the 50 Greatest Indie Anthems Ever, one place ahead of another Joy Division song, "Transmission". The song reached number 1 in the inaugural Triple J Hottest 100 music poll of 1989 and again in1990. When being interviewed for New Order Story, Neil Tennant of the Pet Shop Boys stated that "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was his favourite pop song of all time. At Christmas 2011, listeners of Dublin's Phantom FM voted "Love Will Tear Us Apart" as their favourite song of all time. Furthermore, in 2012, in celebration of the NME's 60th anniversary, a list of the 100 Greatest Songs of NME's Lifetime was compiled, and the list was topped by none other than "Love Will Tear Us Apart". Serbian rock musician, journalist and writer Dejan Cukić wrote about "Love Will Tear Us Apart" as one of the forty-six songs that changed history of popular music in his 2007 book 45 obrtaja: Priče o pesmama. The song has also been used in television programs and in films, such as the 2001 film Donnie Darko,16 in a pivotal scene before Donnie has to leave his girlfriend in order to save her. The 2001 film Series 7: The Contenders16 features a music video for the song which characters explain as being part of a school project. Their homemade music video is in the style of a cheaply made '80s video with actors dressed in stereotypical goth fashion. The song is included in a 2002 film about the Manchester music scene, 24 Hour Party People,16 during several scenes about the band and Curtis's suicide. It was also included in the 2006 indie film Wristcutters,16 which takes place in an afterlife for people who have committed suicide. It is heard in the 2006 Doctor Who episode "School Reunion".16 In the sci-fi comedy radio series Undone, the song is performed as a chime on an ice cream van.17 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was also featured at the beginning of UK police drama, Silent Witness in the episode "Voids: Part 1". The song is featured in the American Dad! episode "Escape from Pearl Bailey". An edited version of the chorus is sung by Birmingham City fans about winger Chris Burke ("Burke, Burke will tear you apart again"). Manchester United have also adapted the song and their fans sing the song about Ryan Giggs. Sydney FC also adapted the song for former star striker Alex Brosque. A similar version is sung by the Barmy Army, English cricket's official supporters group when spinner Graeme Swann is bowling. In June 2013, Mighty Box Games released Will Love Tear Us Apart?, a browser-based video game that adapts every verse of the song into a level.18 Track listingedit Original releaseedit 7" vinyl (Factory FAC 23) & 12" vinyl (Factory FAC 23.12)6 Side 1 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" — 3:18 Side 2 "These Days" — 3:21 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" — 3:06 Track 1 recorded at Strawberry Studios, Stockport, early March 1980 Tracks 2 and 3 recorded at Pennine Sound Studios, Oldham, 8 January 1980 In her biography "Touching from a Distance", Deborah Curtis explains that the reason for the two versions of the song, one on each side, was a result of Curtis's slightly different singing in each one; one vocal take was allegedly done when other band members told Curtis to sing "like Frank Sinatra". Like other Joy Division releases, including Transmission and An Ideal For Living, the 7" and 12" versions share the same tracks, but have different sleeves. 1995 re-releaseedit Cassette (London YOJMC 1)6 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (radio version) — 3:38 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) — 3:25 12" vinyl (London YOJX1)6 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) — 3:25 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (radio version) — 3:38 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (Arthur Baker Remix) — 4:12 "Atmosphere" (Original Hannett 12") — 4:08 CDS (London YOJCD1)6 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (radio version) — 3:38 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) — 3:25 "These Days" — 3:25 "Transmission" (live) — 3:44 2007 re-releaseedit 7" vinyl (Warner FAC 23)6 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) — 3:18 "These Days" — 3:21 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" — 3:06 CDS (Warner / FAC 23CD)6 "Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) — 3:18 "Love Will Tear Us Apart '95" (radio version) — 3:38 "Atmosphere" — 4:08 Chart performanceedit Chart (1980–1981) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)19 26 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)9 1 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)7 13 US BillboardHot Dance/Disco8 42 Chart (1983–1984) Peak position Ireland (IRMA)20 19 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)9 3 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)7 19 Chart (1988) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)9 39 Chart (1995) Peak position UK Singles (Official Charts Company)7 19 Chart (2007) Peak position UK Singles (Official Charts Company)7 46 Preceded by "Morning Train (9 To 5)" by Sheena Easton New Zealand number-one single 21 June 1981 (1 week) Succeeded by "Stars on 45" by Stars on 45 Cover versionsedit "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was first covered and recorded by Austrian new wave band Chuzpe in 1980/198121 (GIG Records 111 103) and has since been covered by many artists including New Order, The Cure, Dave Gahan, Peter Hook, Peter Hook & The Light, Bad Lieutenant, Paul Young,22 Thom Yorke, Atoms for Peace, U2, Swans, Björk, Yat-Kha, Fall Out Boy,23 Calexico,24 José González,25 Nerina Pallot, Evelyn Evelyn, Nouvelle Vague,26 P.J. Proby, Human Drama, Heavens, Red Mecca, Motorama, The Mazqed Emyzzaries!, Another Victim, Susanna and the Magical Orchestra, Moonspell, Chuzpe77,Mark Owen, Hawksley Workman, Brothers Past, Adrian Borland, Unbroken, Broken Social Scene, Stanton Miranda, Adam Green, Bloc Party, John Frusciante, Arcade Fire, Revere, Squarepusher,27Honeyroot,28 Chris Edwards, The Blood Divine, Simple Minds, Oysterband with June Tabor, Centre Excuse, Jamie Cullum, Unbroken, Bis, In the Nursery, Apoptygma Berzerk, Absinthe29 and The Mulhollands. In 1996, the Serbian Eurodance group Tap 011 released a cover version of this song on Serbian language, with lyrics "Ljubav ne gleda na sat" ("Love Don't Sees On Clock"), on their second studio album "Gaće".30 The song "Let's Dance to Joy Division" by UK act The Wombats was inspired by "Love Will Tear Us Apart", and includes "let love tear us apart" in the lyrics; similarly, Kasper Bjørke's song "Alcatrez" references "Love Will Tear Us Apart": "Do you think it's true that our love will tear us apart?"; post-hardcore band Thursday released a song entitled "Ian Curtis" on their 1999 debut Waiting, the chorus of which features a repeated refrain of "Isolation/ love has torn us apart"; the song "Tiny Skeleyons" by An Horse also references "Love Will Tear Us Apart" in the lyric "Ian Curtis said it would tear us apart". Broken Social Scene's cover was featured in the soundtrack for The Time Traveler's Wife. Bush covered the song as a bonus track on their album The Sea of Memories, having previously covered the song In a Lonely Place. On 11 November 2009 the song was also performed in the opening scene of Season 5 Episode 7 of the CBS television series Criminal Minds, by the musician character Dante31 (actual song sung by Gavin Rossdale).32 The chorus of "Love Will Tear Us Apart" features heavily on the last third of Sufjan Stevens's epic song "Christmas Unicorn" from volume 10 of his Songs For Christmas box set.33 Australian singer-songrwriter Scott Matthew covered it for his album "Unlearned" (June 2013). Soul Asylum also covered "Love Will Tear Us Apart" on their EP 'No Fun Intended,' released on 16 July 2013.34 Chartsedit Chuzpe versionedit Chart (1981) Peak position Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)21 8 Paul Young versionedit Chart (1984) Peak position Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)22 9 Germany (Media Control Charts)35 40 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)36 25 Netherlands (Single Top 100)37 9 Honeyroot versionedit Chart (2005) Peak position UK Singles (Official Charts Company)28 70 Swans versionedit Love Will Tear Us Apart EP by Swans Released 1988 Genre *Industrial*experimental rock post-punk Length 16:56 Label Product Inc. Producer Michael Gira Swans chronology Children of God (1987) Love Will Tear Us Apart (1988) Feel Good Now (1988) Love Will Tear Us Apart is an EP by the New York band Swans, its ninth release. It features a cover version of the Joy Division song. It was originally released in two different versions with Jarboe (black sleeve) and Gira (red sleeve) providing vocals, along with two semi-acoustic versions of songs from their 1987 LP Children of God. On some versions, a fourth song was appended: A solo acoustic version of "New Mind".38 EP track listingedit Side A No. Title Length 1. "Love Will Tear Us Apart" 3:40 2. "Trust Me" 3:07 Side B No. Title Length 1. "Our Love Lies" 6:56 Musiciansedit Michael Gira – guitar, vocals Jarboe – keyboards, vocals, piano Algis Kizys – bass guitar Norman Westberg – guitar Rock Band Music Gaming Platformedit It was made available to download on 5 April 2011 for play in Rock Band 3 Basic, and PRO mode which uses real guitar / bass guitar, and MIDI compatible electronic drum kits / keyboards in addition to vocals. Category:1980 singles